USS Darksky
Summary #History #Vessel specifications Summary The USS Darksky was the first ever vessel constructed by Earth Federation Starfleet before it became Federation Starfleet,at first it was a Crestrunner class vessel under the command of Nannerking255.The vessel and its crew had a long and difficult history with the Vituzad Empire.The class blueprints were then handed over to Admiral Dakay'to,who attempted to refit the vessel,as it was quite obselete at the time,However it was destroyed into drydocks located far away from Earth to avoid Vituzad attention.The registry number then became the testbed of the Loki Refit Project,still commanded by Dakay'to.It was also destroyed by a Vituzad fleet.The registry is now currently not associated with a vessel,but Admiral Cyberiade plans to "make the name glorious again" by associating one of the Wanderer Class Project vessel with the registry. History USS Darksky NCC-0514 ''' Created in the early days of Earth Federation Starfleet,the vessel was judged primitive even by FS officers,like most Crestrunner class ships,it was refitted with new technology to keep up on its time.It was commanded by Admiral Dudek and then Command was granted to Nannerking255.Originally its main mission was to explore the limits of the Beta Quadrant.After the construction of the Kraken class,it was left into Utopia Planitia Fleet YardsThe fate of the class was uncertain until 2379 when Commondore Dakay'to acquired the class blueprints. '''USS Darksky NCC-0514-A Utilizing data from the blueprints of the Crestrunner class and the help of many Engineers.Cyberiade created the Crestrunner refit class into adrydockorbiting an outpost into .Its design was upgraded to make it more aerodynamic into warp fields,more battle-capable and much more resilient and a VortWarp drive was added to allow a better scout ship purpose.The crew completement was also increased,and the rooms made very luxurious for a civillian vessel.The project was halfway done when the Vituzad found the outpost using reverse Quantum Entanglementfrom de-synchronising the entire network of VortWarp relays only for a few seconds,tracking all signals of ships using Vortwarp technology.The outpost was destroyed and the prototype was as well,as Cyberiade was watching,powerless into the USS Zerox with Cheif of Engineering Felanct. USS Darksky NCC-0514 Being granted command of a Loki class vessel for his promotion to Commondore,Cyberiade decided to be a major contributor to the Loki Refit Project by making his vessel the testbed of the project and adding various elements of Vituzad technology to the vessel such as a VortWarp drive,3 phaser banks attuned to frequencies to be more damageable to Vituzad vessels to complement the vessel,Compressive Subspace Shielding and the vessel was also complemented with a third nacelle to increase warp velocities,more comfortable quarters,more intuitive LCARS interface.The vessel ,whih was considered the sister ship of the USS Scarlet at the time participated in many engagements before being the target of a political debate.The Vituzad,when they learnt the nature of the modifications wanted to claim the vessel,feeling that it was their property as it was equipped with technology that they created.Federation Starfleet defended themselves by saying that the Loki class design is their's and that the Vituzad have no rights to take it.The Vituzad ultimately won this political conflict,but Cyberiade didn't want to let them get the vessel.So he then hid himself into the vessel with a special task force ,without the approval of FS Command, composed of himself,Sion James Dark ,Mistar Quinn and Dnate Tuaid Felanct .In the end,being faced by an impressive Vituzad army,Cyberiade judged that he had no choice other than to destroy the vessel.He self destructed it and fled with his task force into a shuttle. Vessel specifications 1-USS Darksky Registry:NCC-0514 Class:Crestrunner Goal:Exploration Armement:1 Front Phaser Bank,2 aft phaser turrets,1 front Photon torpedo launcher. Crew complement:250 Warp capacities:Warp 4(Cruise speed),Warp 7.8(Maximum speed) Shielding:Weak deflector shields Fate:2379 Retired from service,in storage into Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards 2-USS Darksky Registry:NCC-0514-A Class:Uncompleted Crestrunner refit Goal:Scouting Armement:3 Front Phaser Banks,7 aft phaser turrets,2 front Quantum torpedo launchers,1 aft Quantum torpedo launcher Crew complement:255 Warp capacities:Warp 6(Cruise speed) Warp 8(Maximum speed) Shielding:Normal deflector shields Fate:2381 Destroyed 3-USS Darksky Registry:NCC-0514-B Class:Loki refit class Goal:Combat Armement:2 front Photon torpedoes launcher,1 Quantum torpedo launcher,1 front Phaser array composed of 8 phaser banks,1 aft phaser array composed of 4 phaser banks,3 Phaser banks with modified frequencies Crew complement:680 Transportation:Type 7 VortWarp drive modified to be compatible with the vessel Shielding:Vituzad Compressive Subspace Shielding technology Fate:2386 Destroyed Category:Fleet Area